


Holding On

by jupitea



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Read this if u wanna cry, Sad, jackcrutchie - Freeform, jacks a cheater, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitea/pseuds/jupitea
Summary: Crutchie loves Jack Kelly with all his heart.He always has. Jack has always been his entire world, and he would never want to lose him.Even if it meant holding on to someone who didn’t love him back.





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> HEY this is rlly sad so yeah. i love jackcrutchie a lot i just made this cause i like writing sad stuff. ill write happy jackcrutchie stuff in the future though!!!!

Crutchie and Jack had been together for over a year, and everything was perfect.

At least, that’s what Crutchie thought.

He’d just gone to surprise Jack on his birthday like any lovesick boyfriend would do. He’d gotten Race (he was Jack’s housemate) to give him a spare key so he could go and surprise Jack. Crutchie was more excited than you could ever imagine. He couldn’t wait to see Jack’s smile that he loved so much. The smile that brought Crutchie peace, and made him forget everyone one of his worries for even just a second. The smile of the boy that he loved so much.

As he shut the door behind him, Crutchie began to creep upstairs as silently as he could, his free hand gripping a bunch of flowers he’d bought just for Jack. They were his favourite. He stopped outside Jack’s slightly open door, trying to stop himself from grinning. He couldn’t, he was just too excited! He bit his lip as he carefully peeked around the door, only to see Jack Kelly making out with a tall, blonde haired lady.

_Jack Kelly. His Jack Kelly._

Crutchie felt his heart drop, but he paused. Jack would never cheat, he wasn’t like that. He loved Crutchie. This was surely just a mistake, right? Soon Jack would shove her away and complain about how she had kissed him first, and that he had a boyfriend.

But he didn’t. Instead, he just pinned her to the wall more desperately, and thats when Crutchie knew Jack didn’t feel love for him anymore. Rather than speaking up, Crutchie just left. Neither of them saw him, so he just left without a trace.

He threw the flowers into the bin on his way out.

* * *

 

Crutchie didn’t see Jack for a few days, but when he finally did he didn’t mention it. He acted like everything was okay, and so did Jack. They still kissed and held each other at night, they still went on dates, but it was all false. Crutchie knew that now. But he still loved Jack all the same.

He would see Jack with hickeys he knew he hadn’t given him, but he would keep his mouth shut and not say a single word. Each false “I love you” broke Crutchie even more, yet he still said it back, because he still meant it. Each “I love you too” was so pure and full of love. Those feelings weren’t mutual anymore.

Crutchie would hold onto Jack’s arm at night, trying to convince himself that Jack still loved him. Crutchie didn’t want to lose him. He didn’t want to lose the one thing he cared about so much.


End file.
